


Static

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Isolation, Peace, Vignette, quiet comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Rey find a quiet moment away from all the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

On an isolated planet near the edge of a small Galaxy, there lie two single figures. They sit with each other, one in the others embrace.

"Do you think it'll be better-" Rey stares forward at the horizon. "One day?" she finishes, looking up into the dark expanse of the young mans eyes. 

Kylo Ren looks at her with sadness coating the hope in his eyes. They don't use the force to talk or show emotion, they don't go into each other's minds anymore. It hurts both of them too much. 

After a long stretch of time of them staring at each other, the same expressions on both faces, he replies,  
"I don't know." 

She settles back into his arms, pressing her face onto his black cloak covered chest. The action says enough.

Neither of them knows what will happen with the two of them. What the Resistance will say, what the First Order will do.

His hand moves from her stomach and takes her hand in an impossibly gentle grip. The message runs clear through the atmosphere. After this, after this blissful day of happiness and comfort running between them, they must go back to their own lives.

But right now they are together, and that's all that matters.

They sit there staring off into the sky for hours, relishing in each others presence. They say few words, there's no need for them.

The white of her robes clash with the stark black of his. 

They don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH ok so this is my first fic ya'll... Pleassseee tell me what you think!
> 
> \- Courtney


End file.
